Beautifully Broken (Queenstilinski)
by FitzsMonkey
Summary: Ever wondered how Stiles and Thea meet. This is that story Chapter one focuses on Thea leaving Starling City, and the first time seeing Stiles. it's still unknown about where this is going but, it will involve love, lost, heartbreak, pain and possibly death. focuses mostly on Stiles and Thea but will have other characters now and then
1. The first meet

~queenstilinski is my au OTP all becuase of my Instagram edit account. Enjoy and leave a review :) ~

Thea was sitting on the couch in front of the fire in her apartment, glass of wine in her hand and her phone unlocked to a photo of her and Roy. Roy is gone, not dead but gone. Thea thought to herself. Her father made her kill her best friend sister, her brother was always lying to her and the reason Roy was gone. Thea was shaken out of her train of thoughts but a hand on her should. She looked up to see her brother there. "You doing ok Thea? Im sorry about what happened with Roy." Thea nodded her head in response as Oliver sat down next to her. Oliver looked at his little sister, seeing that there was something big wrong or unseating her, he asked. "Please talk to me Speedy" Thea took a sip from her glass before putting it down on the table and locking her phone. She turned to face her brother, she sighed softly "I can't do this anymore Olie, it hurts to much. I thought I was stronger then this...I'm meant to be so much stronger." Thea said as she looked up at her brother face. His facial expressions gave away a confused look. "What do you mean?" His voice rung with confusion and a touch of sadness. "Losing people. Mum, dad, Walter, Tommy, Roy, Sara, even myself" Thea looked down at her hands "there's so much pain in our life's, in this city. I can't handle it Olie" tears were threatening to fall in her eyes. Oliver pulled Thea into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "It's gonna be ok Thea. You and me, we can get though anything together. I'm always gonna be here for you, okay?" Thea nodded her head sightly and moved out of Oliver's hug, she looked at him. "I know we can, but that's the thing. I don't wanna be here, in this city Olie" Thea pause to see how Oliver was talking what she had said, Oliver looked like someone had just punched him in his stomach. "I just need time, alone this time. Please understand where I'm coming from with this" Oliver was speechless he just looked at Thea with a blank face, trying to figure out what to say. "I'm trying to understand but Speedy, I need you here, you are all I have left" thea stood up and walked over to the fire, looking into it. "I know I am Olie but I need this for me, it's not like I'm going away forever. Just a little while till I can think straight" she kneeled down to the fire. "Thea..." Oliver tried to talk but Thea cut him off " I'm not asking for your promises to leave, I'm letting you know in person and not in a letter" Thea stood up to look at her brother "Olie you got to spend five years away on a hellish island with out me, I think you will be able to servior a couple of months without me" Oliver stood up and walked over to Thea and looked her in her eyes "I know I can but I don't wanna have to" he sighed "but if that is what you really want and you feel like you need then... okay" Thea offer a small smile to Oliver "It is" Thea went to walk up to her room but Oliver stopped her and pulled her into a hug again. It was a short but sweet hug. Oliver broke the hug giving his sister a smile but sad smile as she turned to head up to her room.

It was later in the night as Thea was leaning against her parked car, waiting in the cold night air she pulled her jacket tighter around her. Headlights appeared as she looked down the road blinding Thea. The car stopped a few feet away from her, the engine cut out and the light along with it. Three of the car doors opened and her brother, Laurel and felicity stepped out. "Didn't know we were having a goodbye party Olie" Thea smiled and hugged her brother then hugged her friends. Laurel hugged Thea tightly and said "you really like you could leave again with out saying goodbye?" Thea chuckled "guess not" Laurel stepped back. Thea smiled and looked to Oliver "you better not track me this time" Oliver smiled "no promises Speedy" Thea hugged her brother one last time "better not Olie, or I won't cheek in" Oliver smiled hugging his sister tighter and nodded. Thea then moved to Felicity and pulled her into a hug and whispered "take care of Olie for me" stepping back she saw Felicity nod and mouth "I will" Thea walked to the door of her car and took one last look at her brother and friends. Laurel took a step forward and asked "Thea, where do you plan on going?" Thea opened the car door and looked to Laurel "I don't know, anywhere" with that being said Thea got in the car and drove of into the darkness. Her friends and Starling City growing smaller and eventually fading away into the nothingness.

The drive was long but peaceful. It has been almost a full day since Thea left, stoping every now and then for food and sleep. Almost a day pasted and Thea still had no location in mind. It was getting late she needed to find somewhere stay for the night, no way did she wanna sleep in her car on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. After spending some time under the hood of her car, she heard a different car pull in behind her car. "So now someone stops to help" Thea thought to herself. Poking her head out from underneath the hood she was greeted with blinding headlights for a second before they turned off and the other car door opened and out step a boy. "You look like you could use a hand, I know a thing or two about fixing cars. If you want me to have a look" the boy said as he walked closer to Thea but stoping at the drivers side door. Thea looked at him and nodded "sure go for it, I know nothing about cars" she stepped out of the way and let him past her. Crossing her arms in fount of her chest she looked at the guys car, no not car a jeep that looked pretty old. The guy working on her car mumbled a bit while trying to figure out what was wrong with it and taking quite sometime to do so, not like Thea minded. In the mists of Thea's thoughts he turned to be facing her "sorry I never said who I am. I'm Thea, and you are?" He smiled and replied "nice to meet you, I'm Stiles"


	2. Late night car fix attempt

_~ A.N) im pretty carefree when it comes to spelling and punctuation (never been good at it) but if you notice any mistakes feel free to take a photo of it, highlight it and send it to my Instagram DM ( Fandom_edits_au_ships ) so that I can maybe fix it up. Also feel free to message me any story line ideas or people to ~ _

Thea raised an eyebrow at him "Stiles? That's your name. What kind of name is that" she tried to hold back a laugh but failed, he returned the raised eyebrows "I could say the same about you, what kind of name is Thea?" Stiles walked back to his jeep and pulled out some tools. She stared at him with a slight open mouth "Thea is not a strange name, Stiles is" Thea said as stiles walked about to her car, he dropped the tools and smiled at her "well I've never heard Thea before" with that said he turned back to the car and messed around with some bits and pieces of the car. Thea watched with her arms crossed and an eyebrow sightly, silently wounding if Stiles actually knew what he was doing.

A moment later stiles swear under his breath causing Thea to ask "everything alright there?" Stiles looked at her out of the corner of his eye, he dropped his tools into the tool box and straighten up "it's getting dark so I can't see the areas I need to see and.." Stiles was interpret by Thea yawning. Stiles looked over at Thea who looked like she was getting annoyed or just very tried he couldn't tell. she caught him looking at her and in that moment when there eyes met Stiles whole cool act fall apart, his hand slipped out from under him causing him to fall face first into the open hood of the car. "Oh my god, are you ok" Thea bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. She watched as Stiles attempted to recover and make it look like be meant to do that. Once standing again he reached behind his head to awkwardly rub his head. "Um yeah, no ill be fine. Not the first time this has happened to me" Stiles replied laughing it of. Stiles stood there for what felt like a long time think before he felt Thea eyes on him, clearing his throat "it's late, do you have any place to stay?" Stiles asked nervously. "No, I'm not from here. Just passing though" Thea response.

For some hearing this made Stiles chest hurt, he hardly knew this girl and yet he really didn't want her to leave. He had only ever felt like this two time with two other girls. He pushed the thought of his past lovers away. He didn't have any more romantic feels for them. They were his past and it was going to stay that way, he would make sure of it.

"Well umm...you could...maybe crash at my place, if you like." Stiles could hardly get the words out. Waiting for Thea to react felt like forever to him. "I don't think your family would like you bring a complete stranger into their home" Thea replied as she watches stiles try to make himself not show how nervous and embarrassed he was. "No um my dad is working the night shift, and it's just me and him. So by the time he gets home, he'll be to tried to care or I'll explain to him before he can do anything" Stiles told Thea as he did his cute and awkward head scratching that she had begun to really enjoy seeing him do.

Thinking to herself, "just one parent, know what that's like. It's late and I'm tried, he doesn't seem to have any different ideas. he seems nice, awkward it's adorable." Wait what had she just thought, she had just met the guy no way was she already thinking that. "I do need a place to stay for a night, till my car was fixed. And I don't really want to deal with finding a motel" Shaking her head and putting her attention back on Stiles, she gave him her best tired smile. "Sure I guess I can crash for the night" hearing Thea say this made Stiles head snap up and smile a goofy kind of smile. Slamming down the hood of the car and picking up his tools Stiles was talking fast to Thea "your car will be find here, I doubt anyone would touch it But just to be sure lock it, also if you wanna grab anything out of it do so that way we can head of..." Before Stiles could keep talking Thea cut in "Stiles breath, you don't need to say everything at once" as Thea said that she had walked over to her car and opened the door to grab her bag. Stiles watched her grab out a bag, it was pretty small and looked like it didn't have a lot in it,it kinda confused him. He was even more confused when he walked pasted her car heading toward his jeep and saw that the bag she had garbed was the only bag inside the car. He heard Thea's car lock behind him, as he put his tools back in there spot he looked up to see Thea was already on the other side of the jeep throwing her bag in to the back. The bag landed with a soft muted bang.

The drive wasn't a long one, even though stiles had gone down streets that cause the drive to be a little bit longer. For some reason he wanted to spend most time with Thea, there was something about her that kept him interested. Maybe it was the fact she seemed normal "then of course so does your best friend and his a werewolf!" his thoughts screamed back at him. As he had pulled the car to a stop, he looked over at Thea who looked like she was about to pass out any second now. Feeling the car stop Thea slowly looked up and took her forehead of the side window where she was resting it. She barely heard Stiles say that they were here, but caught on as she saw from the corner of her eye, him get out of the car and walk behind the car. Rubbing her eyes before getting out she walked to grab her back, but Stiles had already grabbed it out of the jeep. She put out a hand for it.

When Stiles grabbed the bag he expected it to be lighter, it even looked like it would be lighter but it had more wight to it. This and the fact that Thea was holding out her hand for the bag, made Stiles wounded what as inside but he wasn't going to ask. Instead he handed her the bag and headed for the fount door. Thea was great fully that he didn't instead on carrying it or asked what was inside, she knew he was wounding it was so clearly written other his face. Thankfully for the quiet, Thea follows Stiles inside his home. She looked around taking it in. It was nice, not to small and not to big. Kinder prefer size for two people. For a reason it made Thea feel a little bit of happiness that it wasn't a big place, like her old home and apartment was. The place was a little bit messy but not to messy. Stiles tried to apologise for the mess but Thea told him not to worry about it, she didn't didn't mind it. And that was the truth, she had grown up in a big house that was always clean it even had its own cleaning lady's. To her it was a nice change.

Stiles walked Thea into the living room. He watched as Thea took a set on the couch and sat her bag down by her feet. "So um the bathroom is just down there.." Stiles pointed down the hallway "um my room is just upstairs, if you need anything just ask. Also make yourself at home" Stiles was leaning back and forth against the wall looking at her. Also seeing that the couch was lacking in a blanket and pillows he quickly took off upstairs to find Thea some blankets and pillows. It was only a minute before Thea heard Stiles running back down the stairs, reentering with a small hand full of blankets and two pillows. He placed them down on the bale in fount of Thea. "I wasn't sure if you like one or two pillows. I also wasn't sure how cold you would get" Stiles said with a hint of shyness in his voice. Thea smiled up at him "thanks Stiles, very sweet of you thinking ahead for me" at first Stiles thought Thea was being sarcastic but her voice held a sincere tone. Stiles nodded even thought Thea couldn't see it. Her back was turned to him as she was setting up the couch into a makeshift bed. Stiles's eyes wondered down Thea's back all the way to the ground next to her feet, the spot her bag had taken up. He knew he had no right to ask what was in the bag, but that didn't stop him from guessing and waiting to take a look. He noticed that her toes were pointed toward him and he slowly looked but up at her. As he was looking up he had taken in the smallness of her body which looked a lot smaller now that her jacket was removed. Noticing that without her jacket on and zipped up she was left in a top that only covers the top of her chest, he focused himself to look at her eyes. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight, also thanks for trying to fix my car and for actually stoping" Thea smiled softly at him. "It's really not a problem, I fix my jeep all the time. And your welcomed...to um stay as long as you like" he reached behind his head and rubbed it. Thea smiled to herself, she enjoyed seeing Stiles all awkward.

"Goodnight Stiles" she gave stiles one last smile before kicking her shoes of and laying down.

"Goodnight Thea" he said back to her with the same silly tone she had as she said his name. Turning to walk out of the room he took one last look at her before turning the light of and heading to his room.


	3. The next morning

~ A.N: Sheriff Stilinski and Scott are both ft. in this chapter Malia is also mentioned in this :) while writing this chapter I noticed we don't know the Sheriff first name. Wtf. sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. Not the best, also writing when I'm tried is never a good thing. Feel free to let me know any story line ideas or people to involve ~

A loud buzzing rang throughout Stiles room causing stiles to slam his pilow down over his head. Using one arm to hold the pillow in place and the other reaching our to find his alarm. He slammed his alarm off and started to fall back asleep.

As soon as Stiles had fallen back to sleep, he was shaken awake by his father. "Woah dad, what?" Stiles looked up at his dad while trying to shake the sleep feeling.

Waking up more Stiles could see his dad was possibly angry about something.

"Care to explain to me as to why when i get home i find a strange girl sleeping on my couch?" Sheriff Stilinski asked in a stiff but quiet voice. It hit stiles that he hasn't sent a text to his dad telling him about Thea. "Um well dad you did always say be nice to other people..."

"Not strangers Son" Sheriff Stilinski sighed "where did you even find this girl?"

" I would have thought that being the town sheriff you would be more welcoming"

"Stiles!"

"On the side of the road her car broke down" Stiles watched as his dad just shock his head and walked to the bedroom door. Stiles was just about to lay back down."get up and go to school"

Before stiles could respond his father had already disappeared down the hall.

Sighing to himself, Stiles rolled himself out of his bed and looked around his room. Picking up a t-shirt from the ground he brought it to his nose automatically dropping it from the smell. After a minute of looking for something to wear he found something that didn't smell to bad.

Thea was standing against the kitchen door holding a cup talking to the sheriff. Thea said her goodbye to him just a stiles was walking into the kitchen. Stiles did a quick one take of Thea, she was still wearing the same thing as last night.

"So your dad seems nice" Thea smiled softly into her cup at the site of Stiles bed hair. Stiles looked up at Thea with wide eyes "what did my dad say to you?"

"Oh nothing to be embarrassed by" Thea winked at him before walking about into the living room. That wink made Stiles fear for what was said.

Following Thea into the other room calling out to her, trying to get an answer. But Thea just smiled at Stiles, the kind of smile that saids I've got a secret.

"Stiles for the last time he didn't tell me anything, I was messing with you" she smirked , a cute little devil smirked that drove Stiles mad. Stiles bit the inside of his lip, repeating to himself 'stand your ground, keep acting mad' but it was useless. "Not cool at all, you shouldn't make someone believe lies" he crossed his arms. She just looked at him with a sorry expression. 'Oh you have no idea how right you are' she thought to herself. "To be fair I didn't actually say your father said anything"

"Yeah but you lead me to believe he did"

After a few more minutes of bickering Stiles saw the time and knew he had to leave for school if not he would be late for his class, even if it was only English his dad might actually shot him if he missed anymore school.

"I have to go..to school. Um but you're more then welcome to stay here till I finish then ill go work on your car" stiles was taking fast and shoving books and papers into his bag.

Thea raised an eyebrow at the rushing crazy boy. "You still go to school?" Stiles head shot up and like at her, already his mind was racing but hearing that made one more thought run faster and appear out of nowhere "umm yeah I'm a senior, why is that a problem?.. I mean don't you go to school?"

Thea smiled at his stuttering and slip up on word choice. "No not anymore I graduated, now I own a night club" Stiles mouth dropped open, she didn't struck him as the night club owner type. "We are gonna talk more about that night club when I get back" with that said Stiles left and headed to school.

School was a bore, same old stuff, Leaning nothing new, hanging with his friends and most worst of all having to see Malia again. The break up was bad and messy. And she was finally back in town, and stiles did not want to confound the past.

The day was long and when the final bell rang Stiles was one of the first people of class and to his locker. Just as Stiles was closing the locker door, like clock work Scott was next to him. "Stiles you wanna hang out and play some video games? My mom is working so we can have them as loud as we want" Scott smiled at his best friend. Stiles started walking out of school. "Dude that sounds awesome but I can't, and don't you have work?"

"Whoa hold up" Scott pulled Stiles to a stop "You are turning down playing video games? What wrong with you, Stiles are you sick?"

Stiles slapped Scott's hands of his chest. " no I'm not sick Scott. I just...I already have plans" he continued to walk to his jeep.

"Oh yeah? What's more important then me and games?"

Stiles got inside his jeep and looked at Scott. "Scott I love you like a brother but you don't need to know everything"

Before Scott could say anything Stiles was takin off out if the scoot parking lot and headed home.


	4. Stiles to the recuse Possibly

(A.N. God I'm so in love with queenstilinski. I really need to stop watching shows while trying to write, music is much better. Warning: really cute queenstilinski scenes ahead. As always sorry for any spelling mistake, and feel free to leave any suggestions of storyline ideas.)

Minutes later Stiles was pulling into his drive way, in that moment of time he was thankful for his jeep not breaking down on him. Turing the jeep off, he got out and walked into his home only to stop in his tracks. Thea's voice was echoing slowly thought the house, Stiles had no idea who she was taking to Thea didn't know anyone else here and his dad wasn't home.

"Thea?" Stiles called out as he walked into the living room, behind him Thea appeared.

"Okay Ollie I got it... I don't know when I will, okay ill talk to you late...bye Ollie" hearing Thea's voice behind him startled him enough to the point where when he was turning around Stiles kicked his foot into Thea's bag. "Ouch, what is in that bag?"

"You should be more careful then, it's nothing that you need to know about" Thea said holding back at laugh before walking over to stiles and picked up her bag.

They stood inches apart for a moment in absolute silence. It didn't feel awkward, in fact it felt right. Out of the girls stiles had ever had feelings for he could never stand to be this close and alone with them, for this amount of time.

As quick as the moment came over them in was gone just as fast. Thea took a step back and sifted the bag onto her other shoulder. "So you had a look at my car yet?"

"Um no not yet. I came straight here after school, just wanted to see how you were holding up" stiles sifted from foot to foot.

Thea smiled softly,thinking to herself 'why does he have to be adorably awkward'

"That's sweet, I'm doing good Stiles. Your dad dropped by with some food earlier and wanted me to tell you he will be home late if at all" Thea couldn't help but smile at him.

Stiles eyebrows shot up "my dad said that? Huh." He shook his head. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to fix your car"

"Sure, it beats sitting around here doing almost nothing. Also if you do get my car to start working someone will have to drive it" Thea said then walked over to the door "coming?"

The drive to Thea's car was a lot quicker then it was the previous night. On the drive stiles was telling Thea about how uneventful school was and how Scott didn't believe he had other plans.

"Wait so your own best friend thinks you're lying to him"

Stiles pulled his jeep next to Thea's. Before getting out he looked over at Thea to find her already looking at him. His heart beat picked up a little and smiled softly to himself. "Yeah I think he does, I normally spend most of my time with him" Stiles hoped out and reached into the back grabbing his own bag of supplies. "But he'll be fine without me anyway his working tonight so we wouldn't even hangout for long"

Thea got out of the jeep, and walked to the front of it. She watched stiles set the bag down by his feet and open up the hood. "So you and Scott are very close then"

"Scott's like a brother to me" Stiles responded almost immediately.

Thea was surprised but how quick and un-hesitated his response was. Clearly say Scott of more of a brother then a friend was natural to him, she wounded if it was the same with Scott. Sidetracked for her thoughts about Scott and Stiles friendship, a different thought came to her. 'Scott believe Stiles was lying about other plans being my car, maybe we should change that' Thea looked over at stiles who's head was very close to being buried in the car engine. A small soft chuckle escaped from her mouth. Kicking for from the jeep Thea walked over to Stiles.

Stiles head shot up from the engine as he felt his phone being slipped from his pocket. He stood up straight and looked at Thea "that's my phone. What are you doing with it?"

"You said so your self Scott doesn't believe that you're busy" Thea smiled at stiles. Stiles bit the inside of his lip and mentally hitting himself 'why does she have to smile adorably?'

"And?" The confusion was obviously in his voice.

Thea smiled bigger adoring the way stiles couldn't catch on "and we are gonna prove him wrong" Thea took a step closer to him, they were just inches apart again. Stiles took the opportunity to take in Thea's features. Her short hair had slight curls to it, on the outside Thea's features looked soft and she looked happy. But when stiles looked into her green eyes he saw that there was something broken inside her, he knew the look of sadness and brokenness because it was the same look he hides as well. Her lips were pressed sightly together in a small smile.

Stiles was was taken out of his thoughts when Thea moved closer to him softly touching each other, he couldn't tell if she had done it on purpose or not. Thea then bought stiles phone at arm length to them, Stiles was still looking at Thea when he realises what she was doing. Quickly Stiles moved his head to be facing his phone, for once when a photo was being taking of him he didn't have to fake a smile. Cause he was already smiling without even realising it.

The camera on the phone snapped and the shuttle made its little sound saying the photo was taken.

Thea turned to be face to face with Stiles, she looked down at the photo and doing something else on his phone before handing the phone back to Stiles. "There you go, send that to Scott. Prove to him you were not lying" Thea said with a smile on her face as she turned and walked back to the jeep. "Oh by the way" Thea climbed up onto the hood of Stiles jeep "I sent the photo to myself, so you have my number if you wanted it"

Stiles was looking at his phone, still open onto the photo. Hurriedly he sent the photo to Scott with the caption 'case you thought I was lying, attempting to fix her car.' After hearing that Thea sent herself the photo he looked at the text message under Scott's name, it was just a number he hadn't seen before. Thea's. Deciding it would be a really good idea to have her number saved, he saved her name under Thea with the little crown emoji for queen. After saving her number he smiled softly to himself and thought 'good one, that's so lame Stilinski'

Stiles went back to working on her car for almost 20 minutes he was just making sure things were on tightly. About 15 minutes ago he had figured out what was wrong with her car, but Stiles had no clue how to fix it properly. Looking out of the corner of his eye over at Thea to see if she was still watching him, but she wasn't Thea had ended up laying down on the jeeps hood. So stiles reached down into his bag and grabbed out a roll of duck tape, it always worked for his jeep. Swiftly but carefully Stiles taped the parts that were damaged together. Walking over to the drives side of Thea's car caught Thea attention and she sat up watching whatever stiles was doing. Stiles hoped into Thea's car and attempted to start it up and came close but failed. He walked back to the front of the car and added a bit more tape to the just taped area and putting tape onto a new section. Thea slid of the hood but stayed leaning against the jeep.

"Did you just use duck tape on my car?" Thea had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

Stiles stood up and faced her "I might have, it works. I do it all the time"

Thea just rolled her eyes at him, "so aside from not being able to fix a car properly, what else is there to know about you?"

"Wait your not pissed?" Confusion rang throughout Stiles voice.

Thea shook her head "if it works I won't be pissed, also I asked you a question"

Stiles thought about the question, there was a lot about Stiles and his life that she didn't know. Finally he figured out what to tell Thea starting with a random fact. "I used to own a Boa, my dad hated it. I actually helped my dad solve some of his cases. As you know Scott is my best friend, His kind like batman and that makes me something like his Robin, we also each other in trouble...a lot. Awkward friendship with my ex and ex crush. And I'm always overthinking things, I hardly take big chances" Stiles let out a breath. He looked down at the car engine, refusing to look over Thea's way. Did he really just say all that to someone he had only known for so little time? Stiles wounded why it felt right to talk to her, it never had come natural to him before.

Before Stiles knew he felt a hand on his chin, softly leading his head to bring her face to face with Thea.

"Maybe you should stop over thinking things and take more chances" Thea let her hand rest on Stiles shoulder and her voice was soft.

"...Maybe I should" Stiles replied in a low voice.

(A.N, I know this took a while to be uploaded, I'm sorry for that. Sometimes I feel like I'm writing for ghosts but then people ask me when the next chapter is gonna be up and then I start writing again but anyway I hope you liked it. Next chapter will have something I didn't think I would write (at less not this soon) and maybe the backstory of Stiles and Malia breakup. Also Stiles will finally find out what's in Thea's bag. :) xx)


	5. Unexpected

(A.N. this chapter is kinda short. also sorry for taking so long, I lost my phone and I thought I lost it outside but I didn't so yay! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm human it happens. Reviews help. Anything you would like to see happen feel free to let me know. xx )

"...Maybe I should" Stiles replied in a low voice.

Stiles wasn't sure what Thea meant but he hoped more then anything he was right. Letting his heart take over and pushing away any thoughts of doubt. In one swift movement one of Stiles arms were wrapped around Thea waist pulling her closer to him. Pausing for a moment to make sure Thea wanted this. He looked at her, her green eyes were softer then the last time he looked into them. Thea wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, running a few fingers through his hair softly. That was the sign Stiles needed, with his free hand Stiles reached up and cupped Thea's cheek his fingers run softly over her cheek before leaning down to kiss her softly. Thea caught Stiles lips with her own and returned the kiss with a little more strength. The kiss was sweet soft and passionate. Even though this kiss only lasted a few seconds, to the both of them it felt like time had stopped still around them. When Stiles broke the kiss apart he opened his eyes to look at Thea, she eyes were still shut. Stiles admired how peaceful she looked, not wanting this moment to be over also soon stiles leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

Thea opened her eyes only to see Stiles already looking at her. She thought he looked so blissful which made her smile more. The two of them stayed like that for a few more moments before stepping apart. "I...I should see if your car will start" Stiles stuttered.

Thea nodded slightly as Stiles walked over to her car and tried to start it. Thea's head was still reeling from the events that just unfolded, it wasn't until Stiles came up behind her and lied a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Stiles facial expressions had worry written all over it.

"Yeah... I'm good" Thea said as she turned around to look at him. And Stiles believed her, it wasn't a lie. There was a small flicker behind her tough walls, of something that Stiles couldn't quite put a name to but he knew it wasn't there before.

Quick to change the subject seeing as either one of them wasn't quite ready to talk about the kiss, Stiles brought up her car. Which come to think of it was a mistake, for when Stiles thoughts about what this could mean made his heart hurt. But he has to, right? "Your car is fixed, um...I mean I got it to work" Thea nodded clearly forgotten about the car, came back to reality "oh right. Thanks, guess I don't get to be pissed at you then Stilinski"

Thea started walking in the direction of both cars. There was that pain again in Stiles chest, knowing that he had to do something he reached out and grabs Thea's arm before she got to far away, pulling her up against his chest. Using his free and he reached up and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. He kept running his fingers back as if he was still pushing a piece of hair back. When he finally spoke his voice was softly and in a hash tone. "Does this mean you're leaving now?" The heartbreaking pain was obvious in his voice. Thea looked up at him, she reached up and runs her hand over his cheek. "I do have to leave..." His heart breaks more "...but you see there is this nice, adorably awkward guy who I would like to know more, of course that's only if that guy wants me around"

Without any hesitations Stiles respond "without a doubt" this made Thea grin like a little girl.

(A.N. Omg...they kissed...omg. Sorry I'll stop being a fangirl. Aww poor Stiles. The idea of Thea leaving is breaking his heart.


	6. Ex lovers

(A.N. Kinda short but I did upload two chapters today. little bit of Malia and Lydia in this part. Don't get offend with what i say if you ship Stiles with Malia or Lydia. It's just a fanfic, and facts from the show. As always sorry for any spelling mistakes. Anything you would like to see happen feel free to let me know. xx)

It was a little bit later in the afternoon and the sun was just back to start setting. Stiles was standing with his back to the sun, leaning with his elbows on the side of his jeep looking down at Thea who was sitting crossed legged on the ground. The two of them had talked a little more about there own life's. Thea told Stiles about Starling City and her night club. In return Stiles told Thea about helping his dad with his work and about Scott. (just not the werewolf part) Thea was amazed by how smart Stiles actually is, he never stuck her as the type. Not that she would ever tell him that. The conversation took an unexpected turn when Stiles brought up Malia.

It didn't matter to Thea that Stiles was okay talking about his ex. It just shocked her how opened he felt with her, to b fair it also shocked Stiles. Somehow it felt like he had know her his whole life.

"...we kinda just fall out of touch. We both did different things, and had a lot going on. But there was also this other girl...Lydia..." He paused for a moment with a tiny chuckle before talking again. "-I don't know why I tried with her, she never noticed me at less until Scott become good at lacrosse and she wanted to make her then boyfriend jealous. With Scott becoming popular that made me get noticed more...package deal."

Thea felt bad for Stiles. Having a crush on someone who didn't return the feelings, 'how familiar'. Thea thought sarcastically. "Her lose then..." Thea smiled softly trying to make Stiles feel better. "-both of their lose."

Stiles perked up like a sad lost little puppy. He knew that the feeling between to two as mutual, it was felt in the kiss they had just shared moments ago. But for some reason hearing Thea say that just gave him more hope in the ability to get over his ex's with ease. He kept his head down looking at his feet, it took a moment for it to click Stiles realise he had be talking about himself and knew hardly anything about Thea. Looking over his shoulder at her, smiling as he got caught by Thea.

He looked away slightly, blushing ever so softly. "I still know hardly anything about you Queen" Stiles finally breaking the silent.

Calling the other by their last name had started as a joking thing but it was growing on him. It felt good...actually better then good.

"And?" Thea's queried voice rang through Stiles head. "And you're a mystery-" Stiles took a moment to think of what to say next and to turn around to look at Thea. "-I like solving mysteries"

Thea smiled and let out a small chuckle. 'That was a first' But it was also kinda sweet, Stiles dad was the sheriff and he just like his dad loved to solve things. Something Thea leaned was Stiles needed things to make whole, he was the type to never give up till the whole picture was there.

"Who knows, I might just be the mystery you never solve Stilinski" Thea knew it sounded like a joke but she also knew there was a lot of things Stiles could never know about.

Stiles looked at Thea with his eyebrow rises "I'm taking you up on that challenge"

Thea couldn't help but laugh of course Stiles would respond with that. The sound of Thea's laugh was beautiful, it sounded young and carefree however it didn't last her laugh was short but sweet and it echoed thought Stiles mind.

"Come on Stilinski, i'll be kind and show you one of my many secrets" she reached out and grabbed Stiles by his hand and pulled him past the cars, stoping for a brief moment to grab her bag and continued to walk a fair distance from the cars and into the woods.


	7. One less secret

(A.N. Yay new chapter finally. If you wanna find out how I'm going with this fanfic/where I'm up to write, follow my Twitter: fandomauships. As always feel free to leave some ideas of things you wanna see happen and sorry for and spelling mistakes)

Stiles couldn't help but notice that Thea was a lot stronger then she looks. But he his curiosity got the best of him and he let her to keep leading him, till the two came to a stop when Thea finally found the right spot. It was small but open enough. Letting go of Stiles hand Thea then placed her bag on the ground.

Stiles looked around the area, it looks empty. "So what exactly are we doing out here?"

Thea knowing full well Stiles couldn't see her face she rolled her eyes and he ghost of a smile appeared. "Just wait and you'll see" being said Thea unzipped her bag and pulled out red recurve bow as she stood up. Stiles eyes went wide as he took a fumbling step backs. "Whoa! Wasn't expecting that."

"What were you expecting, a teddy bear?" She flashed a smile at him before reaching down and grabbing an arrow.

'Wouldn't have hurt' Stiles though as he made sure to take another step back.

Catching his movements out of the corner of her eye caused her to shake her head and whisper "scared much" Focusing back on the bow and arrow she pulled the string back, aiming, aiming, fire. The arrow flew through the open area, and straight into the middle of a tree at the opposite end of the cleaning. As Stiles watched Thea with the bow images of all the times he had seen Allison with her bow flashed into his mind.

Shaking his head clear "woah" was all he could say.

Thea place the bow down on top of the bag before looking up at stiles. "Impressed?"

"Yeah kind of" that was clear Stiles face gave it away. Of course that made Thea smile.

"How did you lean to do that anyway?" Stiles stiffed his weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh come on Stilinski, I said only one of my many secrets"

"Come of that's not fair' Stiles was only slightly annoyed by the secrets but he made a promise to himself that he would find them out.

As Thea was putting the bow back into the bag Stiles caught a glimpse of something else that was red 'it kinda looks like...leather?' he thought to himself. Thea walked up to Stiles and leaned in next to his ear before whispering "who say that I play fair?" It was a good thing that Thea had already started walking back to the cars because the current look of his face was beyond stupid, his jaw was dropped, hie eyes were wide and not the mention the wired, inhumanly sound he made. "oh god" Stiles was speechless. 'how can she make something so simple sound so god damn sexy" He stayed in place for a moment trying to get his mind to stop thinking about how she said what she did just to tease him.

Realseing that it must look weird to Thea that he wasn't following, Stiles took of running back to the car and jeep. As he stepped out to the road he saw Thea leaning against her car door while talking on the phone, actually more like a hushed yelling. Stiles didn't want to intrude but it's Stiles and sometimes he can't help him self. He walked closer to her trying to hear what she was saying. all he heard before she hanged up was;

"Don't you dare..." "I'll come back whenever I do" "...this isn't up to you" " even if you did find me. I would never go back with you" Thea shoved her phone back into her pocket before sighing and letting her head hang. Stiles took a few steps back, before yawning which caused Thea to turn around and look at him.

" What am I that much of a bore Stilinski?" Thea smiled at him.

"what no! You're anything but a bore" Stiles tried to explain the yawn when he noticed Thea was smiling and shaking her head at him. "what?"

"you're a dork and adorable"


	8. Malcolm

A.N) sorry for any spelling mistakes. feel free to leave any ideas or things/people you wanna see.

It was sometime after 1:00AM when Stiles and Thea had gotten back to the Stilinski house hold. The two of them spent a few more hours talking about anything and everything. Stiles talked about his dad and the few memories of his mother that he could remember. Thea also talk about her family.  
It's pretty safe to say that isn't the most happiest topic, for both of them. By the time the lack of sleep was getting to them, the topic of the kiss came up. "so did it mean anything?" Stiles was sitting on the floor and had his head resting against Thea's leg. Thea looked down at him. "I don't just kiss anyone..." she paused for a moment, almost like she had fallen to sleep. "...well not anymore" there was a small laugh from Thea. Which caused Stiles to smile.

...

It wasn't till 5:30AM that Thea woke up, Stiles still fast asleep and drooling on her leg. Thea woke up because her phone kept going off. 'I sware if this is you Ollie, I'm so goanna kill you' Thea thought as she look at her phone screen. It wasn't Ollie, it was worst. Malcolm.  
-text- Outside  
Leave it to Malcolm to track her down and send a one word text. Knowing full well what he will do if she doesn't go outside and see him, Thea softly moved Stiles head from against her leg. Quietly opening and closing the fount door, Thea walked over to the only car that didn't fit in around here and tapped on the window. The tinted black window rolled down, bring Thea and her father face to face. "Get in Thea"  
"not goanna happen dad" when Thea said 'dad' her voiced was laced with sarcasm.  
"I'm sure Oliver has been calling to tell you what's been happening, and that he needs your help." that was true.  
"so what my brother sent you" Thea looked at him with an unimpressed look "yeah that doesn't sound like Ollie"  
"No Thea, Oliver did not. I'm here because I need your help" Malcolm said in a pissed of, tyring to hide my anger kind of voice.  
"so you can use me, to get whatever it is that you want to know" Thea folded her arms. "Yeah thanks but no thanks"  
"Thea!"  
"Leave now or I'll kill you" She smirked "you know that I can"  
Malcolm smiled at his daughter. "you really are my daughter" and with that said the window rolled up and the car speeding of into the early morning light.  
However one thing Thea didn't think had happened was that Stiles had woken up not long after she had moved. He couldn't hear what words were said but he would tell that Thea wasn't happen to see whom ever was in the car. Her hands were balled up into fist with her knuckles going a ghostly shad of white.  
The moment the car pulled away Stiles stunk back inside and into the position he was when she left. Stiles had gotten pretty good at faking asleep, so hopefully that means when Thea will believe it. He has almost fallen back to sleep by the time Thea came in.  
Stiles kept his eyes closed but he could hear Thea pacing back and forth, ten times.  
After pacing back and forth, she walked over to Stiles and crouched down. Placing her hand onto his shoulder and softly shaking him "Stiles" Thea shock him a bit harder. "hey Stiles wake up"  
Stiles faked waking up, he looked around the room before laying his eyes on Thea "w-what what?!"  
Thea smiled softly at him. "hey morning"  
"hi." he smiled a sleepy smile "What time is it?"  
"early" after hearing that Stiles groaned "I'm goanna have to leave and head back to Star City sooner than thought"  
Stiles sat up "what, why?" his voice was filled with confusion. Did it have something to do with who ever was in the car?  
'please don't go' he thought to himself.  
Thea looked at Stiles and felt kind of bad he clearly didn't want her to go and be complete honest, she didn't want to go.  
"something has come up that I need to help out with. Also my lame brother can't stand to be apart from me for more than a few days" she smiled to herself like there was some inside joke that Stiles didn't understand.  
"sounds like you have a good brother" he said sincerely "oh, you have no idea" she reposed.  
Stiles worked up the nervous to ask the dreaded question "um, when do you plan on leaving?" he run his hand thought his hair at the back of his head.  
Thea sat on the floor next to him. "soon, it takes a while to get back"  
The two of them sat in silence with their hands intertwined. Hoping that time would stand still but it never does. Minutes pasted and still not a word had been spoken, but that didn't matter. All that did matter was that the two of them were still together for the moment.  
But like all good things it had to come to an end. The sun had fully risen and the Sheriff was up making coffee. Beacon Hills was awake.  
Stiles dad has instead that Thea stayed to have breakfast before hitting the road again, it probable a good idea not to say no to the town Sheriff, Stiles made a joke about his dad faintly sucking up to her.  
Time rolled around to where the Sheriff had left and Stiles had to meet up with Scott and then go to school. However that meant it was time for Thea to leave Beacon Hills.  
She was leaning against the car door and he was standing in front of her. The toes of their shows were touching.  
"Guess this is goodbye, huh?" Stiles was finding it hard to look into her beautiful green eyes.  
"Goodbyes are too final" Thea placed a kiss onto his soft lips "ill see you around Stilinski" With that Thea got in her car and drove off towards Star City.  
"yeah, see you around Queen" Stiles smiled softly to himself.


	9. Distance

From the moment Thea was out of sight Stiles was on his phone sending her a text, he knew she wouldnt look at it till she stoped. Whenever that was, he was unsure but he knew that when she did see it, it would make her smile. well at less he hoped it would, and it would anything that Stiles does makes her smile.

The shiffe watched from inside the house as his son stood on the side of the road watching the road even long after thea's car had disapared from sight. When Stiles walked back in, he placed a hand onto his son shoulder "it's gonna be go, she's just some girl" he often his son a smile.

"no dad, Thea's not just some girl" it came out sounding more defence then he originally meant.

His dad sighed "oh please tell me she's not another werewolf or something else"

"no, at less not that I know" it wasnt a lie, he didnt know what she was. She was something.

"oh, thank god" the shiffe let out a breath of releft.

Stiles shock his head in disbelief "really dad?"

"go to school son"

The day was a boring blur. 'How come nothing ever happenes when you need it to?' Stiles thought to himself. Stiles was coming up with a list of things he would like to happen to make the day more fun in his head when Scott came up behind his best friend and placed his hands on Stiles' shoulders "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to pratice larcross but you're most likey spending the afternoon with your new girlfriend" Scott brought himself face to face with his love stuck friend.

"first i'm always up to practice, as long as you don't cheat and second Thea is not my girlfiend." Stiles shook his head "Why do people keep thinking that?"

"maybe not yet but I can tell you want her to be" Scott stated.

"you want my help with partice or not?" Stiles recounted.

"yeah if you're not to buzy with Thea" scott said in a sing song voice

"I'm not, Thea isn't here anymore, she had to go back too her home" stiles felt a tug at his heart, he wanted to get to know Thea more.

The two best friends walked into the schools libary, where they met up with the others.

Lydia was sitting next to Malia who looked like she was ready to give up and punch Lydia is she said 'it is easy to understand' one more time. the moment Kira saw Scott she waved him over and the two kissed.

Seeing his two friends kiss brought the memory of Thea's goodbye kiss to the front of his mind, more like that memory took over his mind. It played on a loop. He could remermber the softness of her lips on his rough drying out ones. How this kiss felt different then the first kiss they shared, it felt sad and unfinished somehow. Almost like a unspoken promise for more.

A buzzing on his leg unwantedly shock him back into relialed. Stiles sighed and pulled out his phone to look at the screen.

_**Thea Queen**_

_**Real cute Stilinski. Thank you**_

Stiles smiled at his phone, he knew she would like that text.

After being bumped into a about five diffrent school kids he finally walked over to the group. Once he sat down next to Scott, Stiles hit reply;

**_To Thea Queen:_**

**_ I try. And you are welcome. _**

_Do you have any idea when I can see you next?_

He took one look at that and deleted the bottom line. 'to soon' finally he thought of something better to send.

~later that day in Starling City~

Thea walked into her apmtemeant, much to her surprise she found Oliver sitting in front of the fire place. "and here I thought I would get some time to myself tonight" she said while walking thought the loft.

From the kitchen she could hear a small chuckle from her brother. "sorry Speedy I'm home of the night"

Thea walked over to her brother resting her newly poured glass of red wine on the glass coffee table. "this whole Ra's thing is getting to you"

"that easy to tell?' Oliver asked.

Thea smiled at him "maybe not for everyone, i've just know you my whole life so it's a little easier for me"

The two sat in silence for a whole before Oliver spoke breaking the silence.

"by the way, what kind of name is Stiles...Stilinski?"

Thea looked at Oliver wided eyed as he held up her phone. "this Stiles person is calling you, anything I should know?"

She reached over and took her phone back,unfortunately missing the call. She would have been shocked but this wasn't the first time Ollie had her phone.

"Are you stealing my phone again?"

Oliver laughed "I didn't steal it Speedy, you left it here" Oliver got up from his spot. "and before you ask no I didn't read any of the texts"

"Even though I wanted to" he muttered. Thea tossed one of the couches pillows at him, shaking her head.

"Night Speedy" Oliver said with a kiss on the top of his little sister head before disappearing up the stairs.


	10. AN read and help out

if you guys are enjoy this story and/or ship Queenstilinski please, follow the instructions below.

I would post a link but it wont work so here's the steps to find it

\- go onto wattpad and find Fitzsmonkey/voidskye (my wattpad account)

\- the find my story unpublished works

\- go to chapter 101 is titled 'Queenstilinski - imagine'

so again please answer the question its will play a big part in the future of this story.


End file.
